


run

by gingergenower



Series: Five Times Spider-Man Panics (and one time Peter Parker doesn't) [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Stalking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: He clings to the noise that means he’s still not too late, but he goes slightly mad with it- not her, not her, not her,not her-MJ calls Peter.





	run

**Author's Note:**

> Karen isn't in this because Marvel might be willing to face writing around her but I don't even know where to begin, honestly

MJ’s call interrupts Peter’s text to Aunt May- the photo he took of MJ in the canteen, reading, hair falling out of its bun and her eyes narrowed in concentration, pops up. He swipes to answer her, already beaming. He wasn’t expecting to hear from her until later.

‘Hey! What’s up?’

‘ _Hey_!’ she answers, perky. ‘ _I’m really good_!’

Pausing, Peter pulls a face. ‘That’s not- are you alright?’

‘ _No, I’ve just left the library_.’

His smile freezes. She’s having an entirely different conversation to the one he’s having, but she’s answering him anyway. ‘No?’

‘ _No! Richmond library, I’m heading towards the park_.’

‘You’re not alright.’

‘ _Exactly_.’

Oh.

She told him her location and the direction she’s going in, but someone’s close enough to hear every word she’s saying, and she’s scared.

Not really aware he moved, Peter finds himself sprinting over rooftops, clearing the distances between them like long strides. That street runs parallel to the F-train tracks and he can catch up to her there, and he needs to tell her to stay on that route, but what comes out is- ‘I’m coming.’

‘ _Aww, that’s amazing, thank you so much_ ,’ she says, and her fake brightness terrifies him.

‘I need to know what’s happening.’

‘ _You’re cute_ ,’ MJ giggles. ‘ _I’m a girl, remember_?’

‘…um, you’re being followed?’

‘ _Yup_.’

‘Shit.’

‘ _Where are you_?’

‘Five minutes, five minutes, I swear- stay on that street, I’m coming, just hang on, ok? I’m on my way, keep me on the line but pretend to hang up, you need to look alert-’

‘ _Yeah, ok_.’

‘-and you run, if he looks like he’s about to make a move or you hear footsteps behind you-’

‘ _Ned and Peter are coming, actually. Both of them_.’

‘...there’s two of them.’ Peter wants to throw up.

‘ _Yeah_.’

Making the last jump, he lands hard and sprints between two buildings and looks up- the F-train’s picking up speed away from the station. ‘I’m coming,’ he says, a desperate web snatching the train and he yanks himself up, landing smack on one of the windows.

‘ _I know. Ok, bye_!’

Crawling on top of the train, his fingertips keep him secure as he presses his cell so hard to his ear it hurts. Queens blurs around him and he barely notices because there’s a rustling down the line as she pockets it, and after a few second she taps out a regular rhythm. MJ’s letting him know she’s still there.

He clings to the noise that means he’s still not too late, but he goes slightly mad with it- not her, not her, not her, _not her_ -

They blur past the library, and he risks pocketing the cell. He counts out loud to three before leaping sideways, launching himself over the railings and twisting to catch his web on them, the sheer force of jumping off a moving train propelling him down the street.

Five minutes, he promised her. He sees the two men about 15 feet behind MJ, their hoods pulled up, at four minutes.

She’s walking with her head up high, not walking-and-reading for once, and that’s what overwhelms him. She called him, no powers of her own to protect herself except her brains and her faith in him showing up, and she won’t even be scared.

Numb and dizzy, Peter soars over the men’s heads, smacking into the sidewalk so hard he has to roll out of the landing and jump back up. Breathing ragged, choking back his own feelings, he turns to the men.

They’ve stopped, and they’re watching at him.

Peter should think of something flippant to say. Spider-Man is the friendly neighbourhood kind of superhero, he gives lollipops to kids who’ve grazed their knees and webs burglars to streetlights and joins in soccer games on the street when he comes across them. He should say something funny.

Hands clenched into fists at his sides, he doesn’t say a word.

One of them clears his throat, and takes a step forward. ‘Can we help, er- Spider-Man, is it?’

The other one smirks, flicking his hood off.

Heartbeat thrumming in his ears, Peter steadies his breathing. He kept level headed enough to get here, he can hang on just a little bit longer. He can’t check her until they’re gone.

‘Is this supposed to be scary?’

For three, long seconds, Peter wants to disappoint Mr Stark and do exactly what Iron Man would do; put his fist through their faces.

Somewhere behind him, he feels MJ take a few steps, angling herself behind him. He holds an arm out- an offer, a plea. 

I’m here, he wants to say. Get behind me. It’s ok now.

‘We were just walking,’ the unhooded one says, running a hand through his hair. ‘Nothing wrong with walking down the street.’

Backing up two steps, Peter finds MJ’s wrist and, eyes fixed on the men, moves her aside. He keeps himself between them and her, and her hand slips into his gloved one. The unhooded one saunters past them, chuckling but taking up Peter’s offer of a free pass. 

The still-hooded one isn’t done yet. ‘Tough guy in a mask, is that what you are?’

That’s what criminals suppose he is- tough, brittle, rough. His edges aren’t that worn yet, he hasn’t learned enough to be tough, all he’s got is no other choice. He’s human; he’s desperate. The buildings around here are two stories, and he won’t be able to web her out fast enough so if they make a move he’ll have to fight, but he’s not going to waste time figuring out how to take them down without hurting them.

An understanding settles in his bones like his powers did, flowing through his bloodstream until every cell recognises and accepts it as their own; Peter will kill both of these men if he has to.

Unnerved by the silence, the guy’s aggression shifts. ‘Aren’t you supposed to be a hero?’

‘Aren’t you supposed to be walking away by now?’ MJ says, but Peter squeezes her hand.

Please don’t.

The guy’s expression changes, angry now. Before he settles into a charge, before his second step even lands, Peter webs it and rips it out from under him. Slamming into the concrete, landing on his side, the guy moans and his friend yelps, turning and running in the opposite direction.

Peter snorts a laugh, even though none of this is funny, and turns back to the guy on the floor. He scrambles backwards, and if he hit his head and has a concussion, Peter’s not going to be the one to help him.

‘Run.’

Staggering to his feet, the guy follows he friend, but Peter doesn’t let his guard up until both men are completely gone.

Finally, he turns to MJ.

She blinks at him, rooted to the spot.

Sliding her bag off her shoulder and taking it himself, he murmurs at her to walk. Spider-Man takes her home, telling her to lock the front door and go to her room. She nods, glassy-eyed and muted.

In the shed, Peter scrambles into the change of clothes he left at hers. Bedroom window left ajar, he clambers up the side of the house and hops straight into her room.

Face blank, sat on her bed, her teeth chatter.

Peter kneels at her feet, taking both of her trembling hands. ‘You’re safe,’ he whispers.

Slowly, she looks at him, and nods.

‘You’re incredible,’ he tells her.

‘I know.’

He smiles and she exhales, dropping her forehead to their clasped hands.

Peter presses a kiss to her hair, because yes, always, and they breathe each other in.

‘ _Nothing even happened_ ,’ she says, suddenly dropping back onto the bed. ‘Nothing even happened, they didn’t _do_ anything, that could have been so much worse, why am I-?’

‘Hey,’ Peter says, scrambling up onto the bed next to her. ‘Hey, it wasn’t nothing, ok, _that wasn’t nothing_ , you were scared-’

She shakes her head, but her face is crumpling and she’s squeezing her eyes shut. ‘They didn’t touch me.’

‘MJ.’

He hauls her up, leaning against the wall so she can curl up against his chest, a tiny ball burrowed in his side. He plays with her hair while she sobs, her whole body wracked with them, until she’s so exhausted she falls asleep on him. It's only then he closes his eyes himself. 

Knowing she’s there, clinging to his t-shirt by scrunching it up in her fist, breathing steadily in his arms, is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about this, but I'm sure y'all will let me know


End file.
